The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a tool such as a lawnmower or the like, particularly for gardening vehicles.
As is known, vehicles are currently used, especially in the field of small or large garden maintenance, which can have a structure that is dedicated to a specific function and therefore are only lawnmowers, or can be constituted by a tractor that supports tools interchangeably.
In the particular case of lawnmower tools, the tools are constituted by a protective housing, which acts as a chassis, supports a plurality of blades arranged substantially horizontally, and is provided with four wheels whose height can be adjusted in order to consequently adjust the height of said housing from the ground, determining the cutting height.
The housing is associated with a supporting arm, in which one end is articulated to the vehicle and one end is rigidly coupled to the housing.
Although having a widespread use, these tools of the lawnmower type are not devoid of drawbacks.
Particular difficulty is in fact encountered in adjusting the height of the housing from the ground in order to determine the cutting height of the tool.
The adjustment is in fact performed by acting on each wheel, one at a time.
The operation is therefore particularly slow and complicated.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus particularly for adjusting the height of tools such as lawnmowers or the like for gardening vehicles that solves the drawbacks of conventional lawnmower tools.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that allows quick adjustment of the height of the tool.
Another object is to provide an apparatus that can be used even by users lacking particular technical knowledge.
Another object is to provide an apparatus that has a simple structure.
Another object is to provide an apparatus that has a low cost and can be manufactured with conventional equipment and technologies.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an apparatus for adjusting the height of a tool such as a lawnmower particularly for gardening vehicles, of the type that comprises front wheels whose height can be adjusted on corresponding supports that are rigidly coupled, at the front, to a protective housing suitable to form a chassis of said tool, characterized in that it comprises:
a rear linkage, which is articulated in a lower region with respect to said protective housing of the tool,
a crank whose length can be adjusted by a user, said crank being arranged above the housing along the tool advancement direction, with a front end that is articulated in an upper region with respect to said housing and a rear end that is articulated to an upper end of said rear linkage;
said linkage being rigidly coupled to a support that is articulated to the chassis of said vehicle, articulation points of said linkage and said crank and a common axis of rotation of said wheels providing joints of an articulated quadrilateral constituted by said housing, said linkage, said crank and said supports.